1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a resist pattern, and a composition for forming a protective film.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, in manufacturing processes of semiconductor devices such as IC and LSI, microfabrication by lithography using photoresist compositions has been carried out. In recent years, with enhanced integration in integrated circuits, ultrafine pattern formation on a sub-micron scale and a quarter-micron scale has been demanded. With such demands, shorter exposure wavelengths, e.g., from g-line to i-line, a KrF excimer laser beam, and further an ArF excimer laser beam tend to be employed. In addition, more recently, lithography techniques using EUV light, electron beams, and the like in addition to the excimer laser beams have been developed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2006-171440, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2011-16746 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2010-204634).
The lithography techniques using EUV light or electron beams have been anticipated as next-generation pattern formation techniques that enable a pattern formation on an ultrafine scale of no greater than 32 nm.